Lonely Footsteps
by seoulcaliber
Summary: A story of lingering hope and unrequited love. Because once upon a time, Sasuke did care.
1. Chapter 1

Lonely Footsteps

**A/N Hurhur, let's just all assume that none of this ninja war is going on and tobi is still Madara. This is my first ff and I hope you guys enjoy it. Oh yeah, I don't own naruto because if I did, I would have Mikoto Uchiha be Tobi. Hurhur**

* * *

><p>"Uchiha."<p>

Standing emotionless as ever, Sasuke stood, tall and straight, in front of the Hokages' desk, awaiting his punishment for deflecting the village. The village he once sworn he would never return to. Even with his goal of killing Itachi finished, he didn't want to return because Sasuke knew; he knew the village could hardly accept him back. Not after his feat of leaving five years ago.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are one lucky criminal." Tsunade, the fifth Hokage, stated, "If it weren't for you dealing with Deidara, Itachi, Orochimaru, and Danzo we would have executed you as soon as you stepped foot into the village."

"Tch." Sasuke wasn't all that worried about being executed. He knew he had it coming.

"Well, aren't you cocky. Uchiha Sasuke, as the fifth Hokage, I've deemed it appropriate that you cannot leave the village for three years, can only go on missions within the village for two , and you are required to have one year probation. An Anbu will be checking up on you at random times through out the day. You are not to leave the Uchiha Manor unless called on by me and only me. As for groceries and other necessities, I will assign someone to bring them to you. Are we clear on these terms?" Sasuke was apprehensive. Not about the punishment, but of living in his old home again. Sasuke wasn't sure he was okay with returning back there. Back to where the memories of his clans' murder still resided. But none the less, Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

"Good. I am also not allowing you to take the chunin exams till after the three years is up." Tsunade smirked. "I'm sure you'll need a conversation starter." Sasuke glared and Tsunades' smirk grew wider. "Alright, you can leave. I'll have someone stop by the manor to drop off whatever it is you will need." With that, Sasuke followed the two ANBU guards to his old home

* * *

><p>"Tsunade-sama, you called for me." Sakura stated walking into her sensei's office.<p>

"Ah, yes. I have a mission for you." Tsunade handed her apprentice a mission scroll. "The specifics are inside." Tsunade waited while her pink haired apprentice read through the mission. Tsunade found it quite amusing as she watched Sakura expression switch through shock, confusion, and anger.

Sakura was a mixture of emotions. She was just put on a mission to deliver living necessities to the man who left the village, the man who knocked her out and left her lying on a bench, the man who shattered her heart- Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tsunade-sama, I will not accept this mission." Sakura said with verdict. She would not be going anywhere near Sasuke, old teammate be damned. Anything regarding Sasuke was too much. She wasn't ready to associate with him, yet.

An irritated twitch of her eyebrow Tsunade demanded, "You will accept this mission and you will do what I say. I am your Hokage and your mentor. Don't think I won't pull a cheap shot and take you out of hospital duties, Sakura. "

"But, Tsunade-sama, You can't do this to me. You can't!" Sakura yelled back.

"You watch me." Tsunade retorted. "Look, Sakura, whatever you have against the Uchiha brat, ignore it. This is a mission. A simple mission. All you have to do is run errands for him. You don't need to speak to him." Tsunade sighed.

Sakura was livid. She couldn't believe it. First, Tsunade refused to send her on the mission with Naruto to retrieve Sasuke and now she makes her become Sasukes' little errand girl. It was only 8 am and she needed a drink.

"Fine." Sakura said curtly. Sakura spun on her heels and stomped her way out of the Hokage's office, slamming the door shut in her wake.

* * *

><p>The walk through the Uchiha district was one of the longest walk Sasuke has ever taken. He could see the ghost of his people. Their blood staining the walls of the district. Their screams echoed through the empty streets. He could see it all, the blood, everywhere. He knew there really wasn't any blood stains left. No, after five years of leaving the village, the stains were gone. But he could see them. He had the sharingan and it had always been special.<p>

Arriving at his childhood home, the Anbu disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sasuke knew they were lurking in the shadows but he didn't care. As long as they didn't enter his home, he was okay. Walkng up the stairs, he could feel the wooden stairs creak with old age. As soon as he set foot on the top step, it gave way under his weight and collapsed. His ninja reflexes automatically sensed danger and jumped away in time. Staring at the broken step, he decided he would fix his home. If he was going to live here, he didn't want to live in a place that looked condemned.

Skipping the broken step and reaching the door, he took the key he had carried with him for five years out. He told himself over and over again that he didn't want to return here, yet, he carried his house key. He didn't know why he carried it, he just did.

Using the key to unlock the door, Sasuke finally stepped inside. Shutting the door and looking around, he could see everything remained the same. The furniture, the wall hangings, everything was left where it was and untouched. His home belongings collected dust over the years of being out of use. Sasuke wondered why no one ever went through his belongings. If the entryway and the living room was in this condition, no doubt every room would be the same, including his childhood bedroom.

"Sasuke-chan." Sasuke heard a hiss in his ear. He felt pressure on his right shoulder and nodded in acknowledgment. His family had ninja cats. He was surprised they knew he was here.

"Sasuke-chan, it's been a long time. It's been assume Itachi is dead." Sasuke stiffened at the mention of his dead brother. The feline jumped from Sasukes' shoulder and landed gracefully in front of him.

"Leave the house to us, we will make it habitable once more." The cat purred.

"Why didn't you do it when I was gone?" Sasuke questioned.

"Your hunt for Itachi would have taken a long time, we saw no need to."

"Very well." Sasuke said over his shoulder as he walked towards the front door. "I should be expecting someone, do not make yourselves known to them." He said before quietly closing the door.

* * *

><p>Sakura couldn't believe it. She could not believe Tsunade just sent her on a mission within the village to run errands for her ex-teammate. Why on earth did Tsunade send her to do it? Why couldn't Naruto do it? Or Kakashi, anyone but her. She didn't want to see Sasuke, yet. She especially didn't want to think about how she was definitely not in love with him anymore. Definitely not.<p>

"Stupid, chicken butt haired-prick." She mumbled bitterly as she stomped her way around the street market, picking out things someone would need like shampoo, tooth paste, and food. In the middle of her inner monologue on spiky haired jerks, Sakura was unaware of a blob of orange and yellow racing towards her.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled out as he tackled her into a hug.

"Naruto, get off me!" Sakura shouted back, using her super strength to pry herself out of Narutos' clutches. Once free, she spun on her heels in the opposite direction of Naruto and quickly made for an escape.

"Sakura-chan, where ya going? We have to go see Sasuke! He's back, Sakura-chan, he's back! We brought him back!" Naruto exclaimed quickly catching up with Sakura.

"We did not do anything. You did. You brought him back." Sakura said with as much hostility she should muster up.

"What?" Naruto said, confused.

"Naruto, you left me. We were suppose to bring Sasuke back together. You left without me and you brought him back without me. I didn't do anything, like always. I sat back and waited, letting you fight the battles. I. Didn't. Do. Anything." Sakura ranted.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Whatever, Naruto. I have a mission to do. I'll see you later. " Sakura quipped. Sakura stomped off leaving Naruto standing in the crowded market, with a regretful look in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Sasuke could be found wandering the streets of the Uchiha District. He found the streets bare and something in his chest hurt thinking about how it use to be lively. He walked past his aunt's bakery where he would spend some days helping her bake. He wandered past the weapons shop, where the Uchihas usually bought their weapons from. He walked aimlessly around till he reached a pier. He looked out and saw that the pier was rather unsightly but the lake remained clear like he remembered. He noted to himself he would have to find some time to fix the pier.<p>

Memories of his childhood flooded his mind. He remembered coming to the pier as a child and practicing the fire jutsus the Uchihas were known for. He remembered his father watching him finally completing one and telling him he was proud. He could recall the feeling of accomplishment bursting through him. He wasn't sure if he liked having these memories flow through his mind but at least they were pleasant.

Having enough of the trip down memory lane, Sasuke made a few hand signs and transported to the front of his home. Taking notice that the broken step was fixed, Sasuke would find time to thank the ninja cats. Sasuke walked into his house and true to the ninja cats' word, his home was more habitable. Everything had been swept and dust, his house smelt clean and fresh.

"Sasuke-chan, a woman is walking through the district towards the manor, shall we take care of her?" a disembodied voice could be heard.

"No. Escort her here but do not let yourselves be known." Sasuke answered calmly. "Thank you for your hard work." Sasuke stood still in the foyer listening for a reply, when he heard none, he continued on through the house.

* * *

><p>Sakura was apprehensive walking through the Uchiha District. She felt an odd sense as if she was being followed. She simply assumed it was the Anbu on guard to oversee Sasuke. Walking down the empty roads, Sakura took notice of the buildings that were once occupied by the clan. All were boarded up and some were falling apart after years of not being used. She began to feel sympathy for Sasuke. Living in such a desolate place, alone.<p>

"He must be lonely." Sakura murmured. Surprised by her thoughts, Sakura shook her head to rid herself of thoughts and any kind of feeling towards Sasuke. She should not be feeling sympathy for him. Serves him right he is alone. Never once did he realize that team 7 had always been there for me. Always acting high and mighty.

"Prick." Sakura grumbled, shifting the heavy bags from one arm to the other. Sakura looked up from the bags that contained things for Sasuke and saw that that the main house of the Uchiha Clan was in view. Slowly walking up the house, Sakura stopped short of the steps.

"There he goes again with his obsessive cleaning. Hasn't even been a day since his release and already, he had his home looking immaculate." Sakura ranted. Taking a quick shuddering breath, Sakura walked up the stairs to the front door. Suddenly the door in front of her felt huge. She felt like a little girl again. Her breaths coming out short, Sakura tried to calm herself.

"Breathe, Sakira, breathe. This is a mission. A lousy D-ranked mission that you have to complete even though you're a highly qualified jonin and medic-nin." Sakura whispered and internally scorning Tsunade for sending her on this ridiculous mission. Taking one last breath, Sakura tapped her knuckles to the front door.

Sakura was contemplating just leaving the bags at the door and running for it when she heard footsteps come closer to the front door. Holding her breath, she waited for the door to open.

Time suddenly went slow and the door opened at an agonizingly slow pace, revealing a tall, pale skinned adolescent. Onyx eyes blinked, a minute change in expression before returning to default impassive.

"Sakura." A husky voice could be heard from the man. Sakura suddenly lost her voice. She hadn't seen Sasuke since he was brought in by Naruto. Back then, he was beaten to a bloody pulp, Naruto was no better.

A quirk of the eyebrow and a smirk on his face. "You just going to stand there all day and be annoying?" Sasuke quipped. Sakura finally let the breath she had been holding go and her face contorted into one of anger.

"Harhar, always so funny aren't you, Uchiha." Sakura spit back, pushing past Sasuke, stomping her way into his house.

"Hn."

Standing in the foyer, Sakura looked around and true to her earlier words, Sasukes' home was immaculate.

Looking ahead to Sasuke as he brushed past her, Sakura kicked her shoes off and followed Sasuke into the kitchen.

"Here." Sakura said, placing bags on the counter. " I bought you food that should last you about a week, some bathroom necessities, and laundry detergent." Turning around she saw Sasuke staring at her.

Wanting to leave as quickly as possible because Sasukes' stare was making her fidget and become rather uncomfortable, Sakura began walking back to the foyer.

"Tomatoes." Sasuke replied peering into the bags on his counter. "You didn't buy tomatoes."

Sakura snorted," Forgive me your highness" Sakura just really wanted to leave that very moment but something was beginning to plague her mind.

"Why?" Green eyes meeting black. "Why did you come back?"

"Where else was I suppose to go?" He questioned back.

"Anywhere in the world, but why come back here? Why come back to Konoha? I recall you once abandoned us." Sakura looked away breaking eye contact. She didn't know how long she would be able to stand the blank stare Sasuke gave her. It was like looking into nothing. His deep onyx eyes held nothing. Peering into them made her blood freeze. She felt like she was looking at someone who was dead. Void of any kind of emotion. Sasukes' eyes were dead. He was dead on the inside.

"I-There is nothing else out there I need or want." He replied, looking out the window. "So, I came home. Isn't this what you've always wanted? I can also recall you and Naruto going to the ends of the earth to bring me back. You want this right? For me to be home again." He retorted, turning his gaze, once again, on her.

Sasuke was right. How many nights had she stayed awake, hoping he would return? How many of those nights had she clutched her pillow, crying, wishing he would return? Yes, she wanted him home. Sakura wanted nothing more than for the man she fell in love with to return to where he as supposed to be. This was what she wanted, right? No, Sakura didn't want this. Not anymore. Sakura could feel her inner self berate her. Of course this is what she wanted. Was all that fighting for Sasukes' return for nothing?

"People change, people move on. You don't belong here anymore." Sakura lied. Sakura lied to save herself. If she told him the truth, it would only invite more blows to her heart. So, she lied. She lied so she could get away from her unrequited love. Sakura didn't want to love a bastard like him. A bastard who abandoned their home, abandoned her. He left her on a bench for crying out loud!

With that said, Sakura walked out of the room without a backwards glance, unaware of the pain that was evident on the face of a man she loved and wanted ever so much to forget.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, another note. I borrowed the idea of ninja cats from this lovely story, which you should all read! It's called "The Last Will and Testament of Uzumaki Naruto" by BlushingLotus. I did email them about using the idea, just to say. Please review! I'd like to know what you guys think. If it's not good. It gets discontinued unless you guys have any ideas on making it better!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lonely Footsteps**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because if I did, I would change narutos' name to vupix and everytime he went kyuubi, he would evolve into nine tails. **

**A/N: Here is chapter two! WOOOOO. Be aware. This is a filler chapter. hurhur. I needed something to fill in the blank before the team bonding chapter which is next. Please, enjoy. **

* * *

><p>"People change, people move on. You don't belong here anymore." Sakura remarked before walking out of his house, slamming the door behind her. Hurt flashed through Sasuke. His lips pulled down in a frown, head ticking back slightly. He didn't belong here anymore? Her last sentence replayed in his mind over and over again.<p>

"What the hell." Sasuke cursed under his breath. What did she mean he didn't belong here? Wasn't it her who wanted him back? Was all her fighting for nothing? Sakuras' comment affected him more than he would have liked. He wasn't sure why he felt hurt. He didn't want to come back here and he thought he could destroy all the ties between him and the village. Sasuke knew the village wouldn't accept him with open arms, he knew that. He just would have never thought, Sakura, of all people, would blatantly cast him out.

"That could have gone better." Sasuke turned to see a cat sitting on his counter pawing at the bags Sakura left behind. "A fierce one, isn't she."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, walking over to the counter to put away the groceries and other necessities in their rightful place.

"The Uzumaki boy is at your doorstep." The ninja cat purred before leaping off the counter and walking out the back door.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme! Open up." Naruto hollered banging on Sasukes' front door. Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. He was at his daily quota of visits from old teammates. Maybe, if he ignored him, Naruto would go away.

"Teme, I know you're in there. S'not like you can leave, anyways." Naruto let out a whooping laugh. "Hurry up and let me in." Sasuke grunted. But none the less made his way to the front door.

"Dobe." Sasuke said while opening his door.

"Teme." Naruto replied pushing Sasuke aside and walking in. "I went to go see Tsunade obaa-chan about Sakuras' mission that she didn't tell me about. She always tells me when she has a mission. But she seemed really upset with me, Teme. Tsunade said Sakura is your errand girl. Can't believe she was assigned to a lousy mission as an errand girl. She should be getting A-ranked missions not some genin ranked ones for stupid temes." Naruto ranted, flopping down on the couch.

"A-ranked?" Sasuke questioned. Since when was Sakura able to take on A-ranked missions.

"Yeah, teme. A-ranked. Sorry to burst your bubble but Sakuras' got more strength than you and I put together. Those tiny little fists of hers could create giant craters in the earth. Ask Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said with verdict, nodding his head.

"Yeah, right." Sasuke replied, sitting down as well.

"It's tru-" Naruto was cut off by a bang and a cloud of smoke.

As if on queue, Kakashi had poofed into Sasukes' living room. "Yo."

"Kakashi-sensei! Look what I dragged in!" Naruto shouted, pointing to Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Well if it isn't Sasuke." Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, he visible eye crinkling at the edge.

"Kakashi."

"Kakashi-sensei. Sakura is mad at me." Naruto said solemnly. "I saw her at the market to tell her to come see Sasuke with me and she yelled at me. She told me I left without her. That she should have been with me to get Sasuke back."

"Well, you did leave her, Naruto." Kakashi replied, pulling out the infamous orange book.

"But-it's not like I meant to. We had a lead on Sasuke and I had to hurry." Naruto defended himself.

"Tsk, tsk. Naruto, what did I teach you about teamwork." Kakashi turned the page of his book.

"But, Kakashi-"

"Naruto, don't you have somewhere to be?" Kakshi questioned, cutting Naruto off. "Like, I don't know, apologizing to a certain teammate."

"Who? Sai? Hell no. He ought to apologize to me. He had the nerve to call me dickless again after I told him countless times I wasn't!" Naruto yelped clutching his head. "What was that for, teme?"

"He means Sakura, idiot." Realization shown on Narutos' face and he leapt to his feet.

"Oh, right. Sakura. Heh, I'm going to go see her and apologize. Teamwork, yeah." Naruto stammered while clambering out of Sasukes' front door. As soon as Naruto left, the room fell into a silence. Sasuke simply stared out his window, waiting for Kakashi to talk. Kakashi always did this when he wanted to talk. He would sit there and read his book and when he finally knew what he was going to say he would put the book away and ask some cryptic question.

True to Sasukes' words, Kakashi sighed and put the orange book back in his pouch. Sasuke smirked internally. Sometimes, Kakashi could be so predictable.

A sudden poof noise made Sasuke whip his head in the direction of Kakashi. And where Kakashi once sat, was nothing but a cloud of smoke.

"What the hell?" Sasuke spat out, surprised etched on his face. Sasuke stared at the spot that once was occupied by Kakashi. His dark eyebrow arched and he sunk back into his seat. _Did Kakashi- Why did- What? _Sasuke was thoroughly confused. Frowning, Sasuke got up and decided he needed to clear his head and a walk would do just that. As he walked to the front door, realization hit Sasuke like a storm. He wasn't allowed to leave the house. He. Was. Not. Allowed. To. Leave. Growling under his breath, he turned on his heels and went to go sit back down on his couch.

"This is going to be a very long year."

* * *

><p>Sakura stomped out of Sasukes' house. She needed to leave, badly. As soon as she shut the door behind her, she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. Saving herself the walk out of the district, Sakura made hand signs to transport herself out instead. With a poof, she ended up in her office at the hospital.<p>

Shutting her eyes and inhaling deeply, Sakura felt herself calm down. She slowly let out the breath and opened her eyes. She stared at her cluttered mahogany desk. She forgot about the paper work she had to do. Looking to her left through the corner of her eyes, she noted to herself to buy another bookshelf. Her other ones were getting increasingly filled and books were piling on the floor.

Looking forward towards her desk once more, Sakura calmly acknowledged the presence sitting on her leather couch. "Kakashi." Sakura heard a book close and a jingle of kunais told her he was putting it in his pouch.

"Sakura."

"Is there something I can do for you? I'm sort of busy with paperwork."

"A considerate amount of paperwork."

"Really, sensei. Is there anything I can do for you?" Sakura asked again, walking to sit in her chair behind her desk.

"Naruto didn't mean to leave you behind, Sakura." Kakashi rose from his spot on the couch. "I know how you feel about being left behind."

Sakura raised her chin, "You taught us teamwork, apparently, it didn't get through to Naruto." She began filing through the paperwork on her desk.

"Don't be too harsh on him, he's been through just as much as you." Sakura heard a poof and looked up to see Kakashi gone and left behind a cloud of smoke. She sat back in her seat and crossed her arms. Kakashi was being cryptic, again. His damn "look underneath, the underneath.", crap.

She knew Naruto had been through a lot. She knew how he could be when he got excited, especially when it came to Sasuke. Sakura was angry that he couldn't have waited for her. There he was, racing forward to get Sasuke. They were suppose to retrieve him, together. But once again, she was left behind. She was left behind when Sasuke left. She was left behind when Naruto and his team went to get Sasuke. She was left behind as Naruto left to train with Jiraiya. And once again, she was left behind when Naruto left to get Sasuke. She was always left behind. Sakura felt as if all the training she went through with Tsunade was nothing. She was strong. She was a well respected kunoichi and medic-nin. Sakura shouldn't have been left behind. She should have been there with them.

Sakura shut her eyes, a furrow in her brows. When will she not be left to watch and wait? When will she be able to find side by side with her teammates.

"Sakura-chan…" A voice she knew all too well startled her and her eyes flew towards the door to her right.

"Naruto."

"Look, Sakura-chan." Naruto started.

"Save it. I don't want to hear it." Sakura clipped out.

"Look, Sakura-chan, I know you're mad at me and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have forgotten you. I should have come to you as soon as I found out about Sasuke. Maybe if you were there, we wouldn't have been so beat up that we had to practically drag each other back to Konoha." Naruto swiftly confessed, sounding out of breath from talking so fast. "Sakura-chan, I'm really sorry. You should have been there."

Sakura sat rigid straight in her seat. She shut her eyes once more, taking a deep breath and releasing it. She relaxed her posture and sunk into her chair.

"I should have been there, Naruto. You of all people should know why I should have been there. That hurt, you know. I had to find out from Shikamaru that you left to get Sasuke. I should have been the first to know and the one to leave with you to get Sasuke." Sakura whispered.

"I know and I'm so sorry." Naruto whimpered. No matter how angry she got at Naruto, it was quite impossible to stay mad at him when he sounded so dejected.

"Make yourself useful. Get me a bookshelf like the others and stack my books on it." Sakura stated, pointing at the pile of books on the ground. Next thing she knew, her vision was obscured by a head of blond hair and Naruto held a look of pure innocence. His smile was one of a child who was just forgiven for breaking a lamp.

"Anything for you, Sakura-chan." Naruto declared, making his way back out the door but suddenly stopped. "Ano-sa, am I using my money or are you giving me money?"

"Naruto…"

"Hai, hai. My gift." Before walking out the door completely, Naruto looked over his shoulder, "Sakura, I'm visiting Sasuke tomorrow for lunch, please come with me."

For a moment, Sakura wanted to say no, but she knew Naruto was just trying to make her feel better. She finally answered with a yes and told Naruto to hurry up with her bookshelf.

* * *

><p>Bored was an understatement when it came to Sasuke. He was still seated on his couch and for the past four hours he has done nothing but sit there and do absolutely nothing.<p>

"Dear Kami, I am so bored." Sasuke let out. Sasuke wanted to do something. But he couldn't leave. He wasn't allowed to train, either. Tsunade had stopped by earlier, personally, to seal away his chakra and take away all weapons he possessed. He was basically a civilian. Of course, he saw that coming, but he had nothing to do. He didn't want to eat because at that very moment, he wanted tomatoes which a certain pink haired teammate didn't buy. The dobes' presence was looking more and more appealing. He shuddered at the thought. Maybe, he could pick a fight with one of the anbu watching him, but that would land him in jail. He'd be even more bored there.

Jumping up, Sasuke walked towards the mantel in his living room. Looking at a vase placed upon, Sasuke couldn't remember his family ever owning one. Was it his mothers'? Maybe it had always been there and Sasuke never noticed.

"Jeez, don't burn a hole in the vase. It hasn't done anything to you." Sasuke recognized the grating voice and gave an irritated snort. Internally, Sasuke was grateful that Naruto came back. But, he was never going to admit that out loud.

"Don't you knock?"

"Don't you ever stop having a stick up your ass?" Naruto retorted. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Naruto burst into a fit of laughter.

"Teme, let's go train, like old time sake."

"Can't."

"Why? Too scared to get your ass kicked by me again?" Naruto burst out laughing again.

"No, that fight was a tie and you know it." Sasuke clarified, to hell if Naruto thinks he won that fight. "The Hokage sealed my chakra and took my weapons."

"What? Baa-chan did that? It's okay, you still have taijutsu." Naruto reminded Sasuke. Realization clicked in Sasukes' head. He completely forgot about taijutsu. A smirk crossed Sasukes' face.

"Alright." Sasuke answered, walking towards his backyard with Naruto following.

Sasuke signaled to one of the Anbu's crouching in a tree in his yard.

"Did you need something?" The Anbu asked, suddenly appearing in front of the pair.

"Taijutsu. Am I allowed?" Sasuke asked curtly. When the Anbu didn't answer, Sasuke began to think he wasn't and felt his last shred of hope of not being bored begin to wither.

"We will intervene if necessary." Then the Anbu disappeared back into the shadows of the tree, leaving Naruto and Sasuke staring each other down, both crouching into fighting stances.

"Bring it, teme."

"Hn." was all Sasuke replied with.

And the spar began.

* * *

><p>"Lady Tsunade, I really don't think you should be playing with Sasukes' sword. You should be doing the paperwork still sitting on your desk." Shizune advised.<p>

"Oh, loosen up a bit, Shizune." Tsunade replied, balancing Sasukes' kusunagi on her index and middle finger. She took noticed of how the entire blade and handle were perfectly balanced. She nodded her head in approval. With a flick of her wrist, she sent to sword flying in the air, only to catch it by the handle when it came falling back down.

"Shizune, how much would people pay for Sasukes' sword." Tsunade questioned, a smirk reaching her face. "I bet they'll pay a lot. This blade is impressive and made perfectly." Examining the sword closer, "Not a single scratch. Impressive."

"Lady Tsunade! We will not be selling his sword! Now, please. Continue the paperwork." Shizune yelled.

"Sometimes, I think you should have been Hokage." Tsunade said dryly, sheathing the sword and returning to the paperwork piled on her desk.

"I'll say." came a monotone voice.

"Well if it isn't the copy ninja in the flesh." Tsunade remarked, letting sarcasm into her words. "You've got some nerve, Hatake. I've been looking for you for sometime, now."

"Hmm" Kakashi hummed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I've been…busy."

"My ass you were. As you are aware, your student has returned. I'd like you to talk to him. You know, the whole psychoanalysis deal." Tsunade turned to her desk to begin the paperwork.

"And is there a reason you chose me?" Kakashi inquired. He already knew but of course, he liked to be reminded.

"Because I'm the Hokage." Tsunade raised a eyebrow and turn to look at Kakashi sitting on the window, reading that damn orange book.

"When are you gonna stop reading that smut?"

Kakashi sniffed, "My apologies my Lady, but this "smut" happens to be great literature."

"Yeah, sure. Now get the hell out of my office and do what I asked you do before I burn your precious literature." Tsunade deadpanned. She heard him sniff again and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Really, Kakashi can't even take the stairs. He just transports everywhere." Tsunade ranted to herself. "Shizune, I want you to find me Kakashis' Make out tactics books and bring them to me. I'll be the judge of this literature."

"H-hai, Tsunade-sama." Shizune said before leaving the office to find the books Kakashi read and and man-giggle over.

Outside of the Hokage window, a certain masked copy ninja smiled under his mask and finally transported himself to his next destination.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was it? Bad? Good? Let me know by reviewing. Like I said, it's more of a filler chapter. I don't really like this chapter but I wanted something out and about before I got into the team seven bonding lunch date. Thank you for those who reviewed, favorited, and added it to their alerts. I might go back and change this chapter around once I get out the bonding chapter. Till then, I bid thee adieu. **


End file.
